The Younger Generation
by TheInnocentOne123
Summary: It has been some years since the Avengers Initiative and the Avengers are living together with their children. But after saving a child from a lab experimentation, what will she hold for their next generation?
1. Prologue

Me: Hey~ guys!

Tony: You know, it just makes me wonder why you're doing this. You have other stories to work on and yet you make another one to put in more stress.

Me: Oh shut up Tony!

Tony: I thought I'm your favorite Avenger character.

Me: You are, but please don't remind me about the other things I have to do!

Tony: Fine, just go on with the story.

Prologue

_"No!" a child with white hair and blue eyes shouted as she tried to reach for her older brother. Her brother was trying to do the same._

"Give her back!" he yelled while straining against the arms restrainting him. But it was too late to get his sister. The men began to push the little girl into the car as she dropped an item.

_"Damian!" she cried desperately._

_"TERRA!"_

She woke up with a start, gasping as she looked through the dark area. She sighed as she leaned against the wall, the straight jacket refraining her from moving her arms. _Eight years,_ she thought. _I miss you, bro._ A creak snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked up. A man in a white coat stood at the door frame, holding a needle. The girl panicked as she cowered in the corner. The man walked towards her and knelt down. He held up the needle as the girl shivered in fear.

"P - please, don't do this," she whimpered. The man grinned devilishly. He stuck the needle into her arm and she hissed in pain.

"No can do," he said. He took out the needle and the girl twitched as she started to feel dizzy. "Good night, little kitten."

Blackness filled her mind...

Me: And scene

Steve: That's kind of dark...

Me: Holy shit, Captain America! *salutes* When did you get here?

Steve: At ease, soldier. I'm just here to get Tony.

Tony: If it has to do something with Fury, and then tell him I have things to do.

Michael: Like what?

Steve and Tony: *stares at unknown boy*

Tony: Who's he?

Me: Your son :D

Steve and Tony: WHAT?

Next Chapter: Looking Deeper in the Profile


	2. Looking Deeper in the Profile

Me: What's up, guys?! I'm back~!  
Micheal: So is this where you introduce me and the others?  
Me: Possibly.  
Micheal: Good 'cause we are itching for our parts.  
Me: On with the Story!

-

New York. A place of wonder and greatness. The Big Apple. Stark Industries. The Statue of Liberty.

CRASH

And the Avengers doing their best trying to defeat a giant robot sent by some mad idiot.

"Come one, guys!" a certain iron hero shouted. "We promised the kids we be back before dinner!"

"Says you, Tony!" Hawkeye snapped. "You not the one trying to escape the foot of a giant robot! Now shut up and help me!" He shot an arrow at the robot's head.

"Okay, okay," Tony breathed out.

iMeanwhile/i

"Max! Get your ass back here!" A boy with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes shouted.

"Try and get me, dork!" A boy with red hair and brown eyes taunted, jumping over the coach to escape said 'dork,' only to crash onto the coffee table. "Ow."

"God dammit, Max! We just got that cleaned!" yelled a girl with brown hair tied to a low pony tail and brown eyes. "How are we going to explain to our parents about this? More importantly, how are we going to fix this?!"

"Easy we get dork over here to fix the table."

"Oh no! I'm not helping you with this after you trashed my room! I'm out!"

"Micheal! Wait! Don't leave us!" the girl exclaimed.

"If you need me, I'll be hanging with Tyler!"

"But we do need you!"

"Forget it, Jenny, he's not helping us," Max said, still on the broken table. Jenny turned and glared at her brother.

"Well, you trashed his room with that stupid prank of yours!" Jenny scolded. "This is your fault! Возьмите стрелкудо колена, придурок! Damn you and your stupid pranks!"

"I can't help it! It helps my stealth!"

"Grrr! You dumb ass! Clean this up!" Jenny growled before leaving her twin to clean the mess. She went into another room where two girls were chatting away. One had dark brown and brown eyes while the other had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Jenny," the one with dark brown hair greeted. Jenny just slumped against the wall. "What's eating you?"

"What do you think, Shelia?" Jenny questioned the girl. The blonde haired girl giggled.

"At least, you have your brother. My brother has to stay with grandpa Odin," the girl said.

"Well, yours doesn't peeve you day and night like Jenny's, Angeline," Shelia told the mini-thunder goddess. Then Jenny saw a folder in Shelia's hands.

"What's that?" Jenny asked, pointing at the folder.

"It's something for our parents," Shelia explained. "Nicole brought it in for me to hold until they come back. I read it, and I couldn't believe it."

"Well, what does it say?" Angeline asked curiously.

"There are these scientists who have been taking kids, either from the streets or homes, maybe both, and experimenting them to become hybrids."

"Hybrids?" Jenny and Angeline looked in confusion.

"Yeah, you know, half human, half animal," Shelia said. "That's all it said so far plus the location and spy intel."

"Well, I bet if we go to Micheal, he can hack into their system and found out more," Angeline shouted.

"Let's go then," Jenny said. But then Shelia's phone rang.

"Hello?" Shelia spoke into the phone, now next to her ear.

"Shelia, your father and the others are back in the helicarrier," a cool, serious voice spoke out. "I need the folder."

"I'll be there," Shelia said. She put away her phone and started looking around for something. She found a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly, she wrote something on the paper and gave it to Angeline. "Give this to Micheal. It's the location. He should be able to use a spyware on the technology over there and look deeper into this profile." Jenny and Angeline nodded before the three girls went their separate ways.

Shelia came in the room. The Avengers sitting at the table. Bruce Banner came up and hugged the girl.

"Dad, you're embarrassing yourself in front of your team," Shelia giggled. Then a girl with dark skin, black hair, and a dark chocolate colored left eye while her other eye had an eye band aid. Shelia saluted.

"At ease, Shelia," the girl said. Shelia nodded and gave her the folder, who gave it to Director Fury.

"Thank you, Nicole," he said. Nicole nodded.

"So, eyepatch," Tony started, snarky as ever, "what are we supposed to do?" Fury bit his bottom lip to suppress the urge to punch the billionare.

"Well, Stark, you and the team are to infiltrate a facility that has been illegally experimenting on children from the 8 to 18." Holograms appeared at the middle of the tables, showing pictures of missing children that have be found dead, deformed and blood. The adults seemed to cringe when they saw they pictures. The kids looked that they were half way through a mutation. "We are not sure how long they've been doing this. We had spies go in, telling us that they have experimented on many, but have yet to succeed in their goal."

_SLAM_

"That's where they're wrong!" a voice yelled. Heads turned, seeing Micheal, holding a flashdrive and somewhat dragging a blonde with blue eyes. "You have to see this, dad!" Micheal tossed the flashdrive to Tony. Tony caught it, and looked at it skeptically.

"Before I look at this, what did you do and why are you dragging Tyler with you?" Tony asked his heir.

"Let's just say I decided to help you with your mission," Micheal said sheepishly.

"And Tyler?" Tony questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Er...I just felt like dragging him here." Both Tony and Steve sighed.

"Uh, Micheal, can you let go of me now?" Tyler asked his best friend.

"Oh! Sorry, man."

"No problem." Tony rolled his eyes before inserting the flashdrive. A screen popped out showing what looked like a list. There were pictures of children that had been experimented on. All the failures had x marks next to them.

"Look at all these kids," Natasha breathed out. "All of them had life taken away from them before having a chance."

"Who would do such a thing?" Steve gritted, his fist clenched. When they got to the bottom of the list they saw a check. The picture showed a girl bearing white hair and blue eyes. Her expression showed saddness and pain. Her information showed:

_Subject: CAT0054_

_Age: 15_

_Animal DNA Injected: Black Cat_

_Subject injected with many chemicals. Survived. 100% complete. Ready for test run._

"Well," Tony said, seriousness in his voice, "this changes a lot. Steve?"

"Avengers, we have kids to save."

"Oof!" the girl gasped. Her body was badly beaten. She couldn't stand. Behind her was a machine.

"Now, now little kitty," a voice from the intercom sounded out. "If you don't do what we asked, it will only get worse." The girl stayed silent, her eyes closed. "Tsk, no response? Alright then. Kill her." The machine prepared to get rid of the girl. The girl suddenly snapped open her eyes that were once cerulean, but now red. And her body...

Started changing...

Me: Sorry it took me a while to upload this.

Micheal: Who cares?! The kids have been revealed! Well, except for one.

Me: I know, I think she'll be introduced in either the next chapter or the one after that.

Tyler: By the way, you haven't actually gave a good visual of us in your story.

Me: Well they can if they go to Deviantart and go to my account, Hananeko123! Look into my gallery and click on a picture that has a Y and A connected together. You can see how the kids look like! Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! Reviews are welcomed!


	3. Finally Free

Me: *lying on the ground* I'm dead.

Micheal: Don't die, yet! You're leaving people on a cliffhanger!

Me: *sits up* Really?! Then I must get going!

Tyler: That's the spirit!

Nicole: Just get on with the story!

_Talk_ - Thoughts  
**Talk** - Communications  
"Talk" - Speaking  
**_Talk - Dreams_**

:::::::::::::::

"Stark, what's your position?" Fury asked as he looked at the screen.

"I'm just above the facility," Tony said over the PA. "My scanner is projecting moving subjects. They might be those scientists we're looking for."

"Mind putting it on our screen?" Nicole asked. Then a scanner popped onto the screen. "Thank you."

"No problem." The scanner showed red dots moving. In one section, there was a cluster of red dots.

"Those must be the children," Nicole concluded, pointing at that section. Fury put a finger on his chin, looking at another section.

"Then our targets must be over here," the SHIELD leader responded, pointing at another section, "but it seems that they're on the move again with their experiments." He then pointed at an area where there were a few red dots together and one that was isolated. "So we need to make a move soon. Stark, hack into the security and shut it off. Cap, you and Romanov pursue the scientists. Hawkeye, get the kids. And Banner, stand by in case anything happens."

**"Roger that, Fury,"** Steve replied.

**TERRACATJINXTERRACATJINX**

Steve got off from replying to Fury and commed Tony.

**"Tony, how are you doing with the security?"** the American icon asked.

**"Almost finished,"** Tony replied.** "Just need JARVIS to just unlock this block, and...we are free to enter. Where do you need me now, capsicle?"**

**"For now, just stand by unless I call for help or if these guys try anything to escape."**

**"Gotcha. Stand by with big green guy and watch out for any ****escapees****,"** Tony repeated in his own way. Steve nodded.

"Alright, Natasha, Clint," he called to the two SHIELD agents. "Let's go."

**TERRACATJINXTERRACATJINX**

In a room, the girl was strapped down on a table, unconscious. The man(we'll call him 'the big boss' for now) looked down at her, accomplishment written in his eyes.

"Astounding," he chuckled. "She passed all of our tests."

"Sir, we are ready for the final test," one scientist said. The big boss grinned.

"Proceed." The light turned on above the girl. She groaned, opening her eyes to the blinding light. She then realized where she was, and tried to squirm out of her bonds. "Now, now, we don't want you hurt now do we?" The girl looked all around as they were about to stick the needle in.

BOOM

The room shook a little as another scientist came out, looking panicked.

"Sir, there has been a breach!" The big boss scowled.

"Gather the girl and materials, and get to the roof," he commanded before leaving the room.

**TERRACATJINXTERRACATJINX**

Clint opened the door he bombed, and looked in to see kids huddling together.

"Hey, hey," he soothed, "it's alright. I'm not here to hurt you. Come on, let's get you guys out of here." The kids silently ran out the cell to join the others who have been freed. **"Cap, I just got the last cell."**

**"Great, I think Natasha and I just got the scientists,"** Steve responded.

**"Hold on, capsicle,"** Tony interfered. **"My scanners are picking up strays on the roof. Bruce and I will handle those."** Before Steve could argue, Tony disconnected.

**"Uh, Steve, Natasha,"** Clint said.

**"Something wrong, Clint?"** Natasha asked.

**"I asked one of the kids if they knew where that white hair girl was...they said she was taken for experimentation..."**

**"...Crap."**

******TERRACATJINXTERRACATJINX**

The girl struggled to get out of the people gripping her arms, pulling her towards the helicopter. Feeling too weak, she was shoved in the copter along with a few scientists.

"Let's go," the big boss said. "Take us up. Now." The helicopter started up and went in air. The girl, for the first time in eight years, finally felt the pure, fresh air against her skin. She sighed quietly, thinking it will be a long time before she can feel it again. Suddenly, her ears picked up a roaring sound. _What was that?_ she thought. Then a huge green blur jumped onto the helicopter, bringing it down. The Hulk looked at the scientists through the wall of glass, and roared. The girl flinched in pain of the loud roar. The Hulk started to tear at the helicopter, breaking it apart. The people who were holding on to the girl loosened their grips, letting her slip away, and fall out of the copter. She wanted to scream help, but her mouth couldn't form the words.

"Gotcha!"

She suddenly felt someone catch her from her fall. She looked up, seeing a mask of iron of red and gold.

"It's alright," Tony assured, as he landed safely on the roof, and gently laid her down, "you're safe now." The girl stared at him, a little scared of the man in iron. Tony noticed, and took off his helmet, showing his face. "You alright?" The girl sighed in relief, and nodded. "Good. What's your name?" The girl was about to tell him, but then felt a little dizzy. She started leaning tiredly towards the ground. Tony quickly caught her before she could hit the ground. "I guess you're tired. Get some rest. You definitely need it." The girl absentmindedly nodded before finally dozing to a peaceful sleep. Tony smiled, and put his helmet back on to com the others.

**"Hey, Cap. I got the girl. Bruce should have those sorry excuses of scientists down by now."**

**"We know. I have SHIELD agents putting them in custody right now. How is she? The girl?"**

**"She's alright, but JARVIS just scanned her, and says she needs medical attention."**

**"Alright, take her to HQ."**

**"Alright."**

Tony disconnected, and picked up the girl before taking off.

:::::::::::::::

Me: Okay, I'm sorry if it's too short, but with school and all, it's hard to get ideas.

Micheal: Some people look a bit OOC in this...

Me: I KNOW! DON'T PRESSURE ME!

Micheal: Sorry, sorry.

Me: Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews and advice are welcomed!

Next Chapter: Healing


End file.
